


Not Your Teacher

by baekhyunee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, low-key one-sided kaisoo, one-sided sebaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunee/pseuds/baekhyunee
Summary: Aspiring educator, Byun Baekhyun must successfully be an assistant teacher in order to graduate, throwing him into an all boy's high school across town teaching one of the most unruly group of studentsGraduating senior, Park Chanyeol can't keep his eyes off the new assistant teacher and needs to start kicking the habit of hanging around after class if he knows what's good for him.





	1. Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikka/gifts).



> this is going to be a short chaptered fic i'm writing for fun

Baekhyun walked nervously down the surprisingly empty hallway, nearing the room he was told to go to. Earlier, when he spoke to the principal of the school, Kim Junmyeon, he was told that this was not one of the politest groups of teenagers. It was a little shocking that he was going to be subjected to them of all people but it was what he had to deal with if he was going to be a teacher full time once he graduated. For the most part, it seemed stupid for him to be in the field like this on his second semester but he got accepted into the program and it was required for his own graduation.

Mr. Kim had told him that this class was mostly filled with students in their final year, and nearing graduation would most likely make their work ethic plummet completely. There was little to no way he could get them to do anything too complex which was why he was assigned to them in the first place. Baekhyun wanted to protest, seriously wanting to teach some of the younger students because through his experience personally, they were much more respectful. Nonetheless, there was no going back now as he spotted the door to the classroom right in front of him.

There was really no going back once he opened the door, meeting the gaze of an entire class and a man standing in front who was most likely expecting him. It was awkward to say the least, shuffling into the class a few minutes late as he fixed his navy blue blazer so he didn’t look so disheveled. Nothing about his outfit was actually out of place but he was just so paranoid that something was wrong and that was why everyone was staring at him so intently.

“So you must be our assistant teacher, Mr… what was your name again?” The man at the front of the class spoke politely. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, realizing that he was being rude for not introducing himself when he walked in. He wasn’t much older than the others in the class so it was a lot weirder for him to be standing here in front of them this way. Quickly, he bowed to the brown haired man and reached his hand out for him to shake.

“Byun Baekhyun.” He nodded, trying to recall what Junmyeon said the teacher’s name was. He started to get confused with all the names he was being told as the principal went through the names of a few other student teachers and respectively which teachers they were working with. As he went through, he remembered that the man’s surname was Kim, but he knew there were a couple.

“Excuse me, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Kim Jongdae.” The teacher finally confirmed, earning a relieved smile from Baekhyun. His memory wasn’t always the best but most of the time he was very quick witted. It was a bit frustrating that today was not one of those times, making him look a little lost and flustered in front of the students. As he looked away from the front, stepping back from the brief handshake he realized that the class was pretty much full of boys. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, scanning the room another time to confirm what he was seeing.

“Junmyeon didn’t tell you this was an all boy’s school?” Jongdae questioned, already knowing what the question that was about to come out of Baekhyun’s opened mouth. A few of the boys laughed, like they were already teasing the young teacher.

“So typical for a teacher, already trying to find cute girl’s in the class!” One of the boys called to the front of the classroom, getting a glare from their teacher. Jongdae looked annoyed but there was something about his facial expression that told Baekhyun that this was a typical outburst.

“Mr. Oh, do you want a detention!?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes more but remained at the front of the classroom, watching all the students turn to face the boy in the back of the class. The student looked smug, arms folded across his chest and tongue sticking ever so slightly out of his mouth like he was just enjoying the reaction he had just received.

“I bet he’s disappointed!” The student beside him added, getting a laugh from the original perpetrator. Both of them looked close, like best friends and Jongdae’s long groan further confirmed that.

“Chanyeol and Sehun, outside now!” Jongdae raised his hand, wiggling his finger to gesture them to get out of their seats and follow him outside the room. Both of them groaned in protest, tossing their pencils down on their desks dramatically and followed the teacher. Once the three of them were in the hallway, Baekhyun was left in front of the class, silently staring up at him like he was some kind of alien. Shortly after saying his own name, he was quiet. Not another word left his lips but he was already convinced that this class hated him.

The silence that followed the slamming of the door was awkward, getting worse as the seconds ticked by. Actually, the only sound was in fact the arms of the clock, moving each second as a couple students stared up at it. The rest, however, were still very focused on Baekhyun and he wanted so badly for the teacher to come back so they could do something other than stare at him.

“I’m sorry some of the other students are disrespectful.” One of the students sitting in the front row finally spoke up. The words were kind, pulling the young teacher out of his worries for a moment as his gaze met the small boy. He actually looked young, more than the two in the back which just proved his assumption that younger students were much politer than the older ones. Students in their last year were one of two things. Either they were heartless demons, out for blood to tear down teachers for trying their hardest to get them to do the work they were required to give them or they were much too lazy to even care if they had piles of work to do or not. Last year when Baekhyun was one of these, he felt as if he found a happy middle between those two extremes but he was in no way the perfect student. Even he was convinced that the perfect student didn’t exist until the young man spoke up in front of him.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled, this time genuinely, losing a bit of his awkwardness and edge knowing that at least someone was looking out for him. He opened his mouth again, wanting to ask the name of the kind boy when the door swung open again, revealing two annoyed looking students and a content looking Jongdae. As they all walked in front of him, two boys going back to their seats, he couldn’t help but notice how tall both of them were. They were each at least a head taller than him, making him a little more self conscious because it seemed less and less obvious that he was older than all of these students by the minute.

 

* * *

 

 

There was apparently going to be a bunch of new assistant teachers in the school and all the students were more than excited to see some of the university students coming to their classes. Most boys were happily anticipating some female teaching assistants. There was something about having both an attractive teacher and one closer to their age that made the whole thing perfect. For that reason, especially, was why Park Chanyeol decided on being in class early this morning. He may not have been the best student but he rarely skipped class and did his work when it was due. It was mostly because he was paranoid of failing his final year and having to retake the entire semester all over again while all of his friends moved forward. That and also his parents would have been greatly disappointed if he messed up that badly.

 

Having a beautiful female assistant teacher was all everyone wanted, anticipation riding high as he sat down next to his best friend. The boy was a few years younger than him, taking this class only because Chanyeol was but was clearly a much better student. No one really knew how that was so, he slacked off just as much, sometimes even more, but his grades never seemed to fall below average. Maybe it was his quick wit or his ability to successfully procrastinate that put him ahead but he didn’t like to focus on it too much.

“Sehun, did you see the teacher yet?” Chanyeol asked as he sat down in one of the desks in the back row. This spot was more or less his, already choosing to claim it despite this being the first day of the class. The second semester had begun, the final stretch separating him and graduation which meant he was already prepared to tap out for the year. He had already been accepted into the music school in Seoul, so why did he really care if he didn’t do his best now?

“No way, I haven’t even seen Mr. Kim.” Sehun yawned, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head so he could attempt to take a quick nap before class finally started. He was frustrated why Chanyeol convinced him to arrive early with him. There was absolutely no reason for either of them to commit to this plan but he agreed anyway. Well, it wasn’t like Chanyeol would have given him an option. The taller student was very stubborn and very convincing if he wanted to be. He knew that he could pretty much get whatever he wanted if he wanted it badly enough. The younger still wasn’t having this, sighing when he knew he would not be able to get any sleep on these hard desks, leaning on his arm to fix his gaze towards the door.

 

Soon after, Kim Jongdae made his way into the room. There was no doubt he was shocked to see the two of them sitting in class already, a whole twenty minutes early. The bell had not even rung once to signal students to begin getting to class yet here they were. By the look on his face, it seemed like he wanted to question them but he opted not to because it was much too early to hear anything they had to say. Chanyeol and Sehun had Mr. Kim as their teacher last year for a different class so he knew just how annoying the two could get if they were put together. Actually, he even begged Junmyeon to separate them, but the only other teacher who taught the same class was Kim Jongin and the two students were much too close to him to get any work done.

 

The next person to file into the class was Jongdae’s favorite, Do Kyungsoo. Honestly, this student was every teacher’s favorite as he always strived to do his best and rarely spoke out. There were some people who often got on his nerves which unsurprisingly included Chanyeol but only they really saw the evil side of him. Kyungsoo sat right in the front, where he normally sat, to block out the other students so he could pay attention and get ahead. There was no surprise that he was in this class as well despite being a year younger, actually he was smart enough to graduate at the end of the semester with Chanyeol.

 

Right as the final bell rang, the class was full with students, already looking like they wanted to leave until the teacher reminded them of the arrival of the assistant teacher. At this point, many people had forgotten that this was the special day but Chanyeol was not one to forget, especially things like this. All they could really do was wait, leaning over to whisper to his friend so the silence didn’t eat away at him.

“Do you think she’ll be cute?” Chanyeol asked quietly, only earning an eye roll from his friend. Sehun wasn’t one to care about anything and this was not an exception. Still, he shook his head as he thought for a moment of what to say next so he could play along with his best friend’s antics.

“I bet he’ll be adorable.” He deadpanned, watching Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he heard the words. It wasn’t really out of the ordinary for him to make jokes like that but he wasn’t really expecting him to in this moment, it caught it off guard a little. The older boy opened his mouth to respond to that comment when the doorknob turned until the door swung open.

 

The look on Sehun’s face when he saw the man who walked inside was so smug, mostly because what he had just said was true and his best friend was so hyped and excited for a petite female teacher but instead got the opposite. Technically, it wasn’t totally the opposite. The assistant teacher was small looking, skinny and actually a lot more feminine than most men Sehun had met but he was not the woman Chanyeol was expecting which only seemed to fuel the younger boy’s fire that much more. He was laughing on the inside, biting his bottom lip to hold it in when he turned to look to his left. The taller was close to sputtering, staring at the young teacher with his wide eyes. Sehun could not figure out what he was thinking but the shock only appeared to last for a few moments, watching his face soften when the assistant teacher first spoke, introducing himself to Mr. Kim and subsequently the class.

 

There was something about the way that Chanyeol was looking at Mr. Byun that made him feel weird, like he wanted to claim the teacher for himself. Sehun was a bit of a flirt, but it only seemed to be with teachers. The whole thing was a little shameless but the only ones who really knew about those antics was Chanyeol and the teachers involved. First it was Kim Jongin, using his slick moves to pass that class. That was actually how Chanyeol and Sehun had met. The taller had accidentally walked in on the two of them doing something a bit too intimate for students and teachers to do together but he promised not to squeal if he too got a passing grade. It was a little weird to bond and become friends over a situation like that but he also got closer to Jongin, feeling like he could call him by his first name instead and having the opportunity to skip classes by camping out in his classroom to avoid getting scolded.

 

But Chanyeol didn’t notice it this time, not knowing that the look in Sehun’s eyes when he looked up at the small teacher was something opposite of innocent. In actuality, he didn’t even realize he himself was looking at him any differently. All he knew was that there was something intriguing about the assistant teacher that made him feel the need to stare like he was going to get answers this way. What was a man so pretty doing as an aspiring teacher? This man looked like he could very easily become an idol or just famous. Byun Baekhyun was so perfect he could make a living and be famous for merely existing.

 

At first he wasn’t paying attention until his best friend’s voice pulled him back into the room. Chanyeol shook his head, deciphering the conversation’s topic from what Sehun had said. Leave it to his best friend to make a comment like that, but oh was he thankful for it. Just those simple words were enough to make the assistant teacher flustered, looking at his slightly pink tinted cheeks and widened eyes. The sight made him want more, hiding his satisfaction in loud cackles in response to what his friend had said.

“I bet he’s disappointed!” Chanyeol found himself adding, indirectly begging Baekhyun’s cheeks to get brighter. When they did it was almost like Mr. Kim yelling at them wasn’t actually happened. But in fact, it was happening, making the taller boy look away from the assistant teacher and towards his actual one. The most disappointed now was Chanyeol, getting up from his seat with Sehun in tow so they could get scolded in the hallway for embarrassing the teacher only minutes into his first day here. It didn’t seem like he was going to drop out and quit from this position but he knew that he should not have added anything, perhaps even shut down his best friend from saying such things. If he did then maybe he would gain some kind of trust, maybe Mr. Byun would like him more.

 

Chanyeol found it odd and a little weird to call the assistant teacher Mr. Byun. The man looked not even a full year older than him and perhaps even a little younger. Obviously he couldn’t have been younger, he didn’t look like a total genius like Kyungsoo so it was certain that he was at least in the year above him. Still, that was much too young to have a position like this, usually students weren’t allowed to get an internship position until at least their third year. That’s what Chanyeol heard from one of his older friends who had tried to apply for the position since his first year. There had to have been something special about this specific first year for him to be offered such an honor of getting his internship out of the way in his first year.

 

As he walked into the hallway with Sehun and Mr. Kim, the only thing on his mind was Baekhyun. In his mind there was no Mr. Byun, only Baekhyun. Whatever the teacher was saying to him wasn’t important at all but still he nodded his head along to his words to make it look like they were. It was something about being respectful, warning them that they had to learn how to be kind to people especially if they aren’t paid to spend time in the classroom. Chanyeol could tell that Sehun had completely spaced out, not even making an effort to pay attention to what Jongdae was saying which no doubt annoyed him. The more he talked, the less Sehun appeared to care. The worst part was that he was obvious about it. If he wasn’t paying attention to someone, they would be able to know in an instant. In Chanyeol’s case, he at least attempted to look ashamed for what he had said to disrespect the assistant teacher.

 

In all truth, Chanyeol only really did that so they could get back into the classroom faster. Being out in the hallway, knowing that the pretty student teacher was on the other side of the door only gave him one desire. It was weird at first, never once feeling an intense need to be inside a classroom before. Right when Mr. Kim finished speaking, he asked the two if they understood, putting most of the emphasis on his best friend but they both nodded anyway. As they were allowed back into the room, Sehun clung onto the taller boy’s arm, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

“What did he say?” The younger boy said quietly as they walked passed Baekhyun. Chanyeol only rolled his eyes in response as he tried to move his gaze to the student teacher. He could only make it hallway, however, noticing that the man was looking at him already. There was no way they could lock eyes or Chanyeol would have no doubt made a fool of himself. There were too many obstacles in the way, separating him and his seat in the back of the classroom. If he got himself too focused on the man in the front of the classroom then there would have no doubt been a casualty. Instead, as he walked towards the back, he ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair when he walked by. The smaller boy glared up at him like he was already planning his death but Chanyeol only laughed, feeling Sehun’s hands on his shoulders.

 

Once they sat down, the rest of the class was as normal as a class could really be. It was actually boring, well for Chanyeol it would have been if he didn’t have that little eye candy sitting in the front of the class. When Jongdae began the class, he didn’t ask for Baekhyun to do or say much, only really observe for the first couple of days so he would know what to do in the future. He could tell by the look on the smaller boy’s face that he felt a little out of his element probably because he just graduated himself not too long ago. There was a lot less he knew than the typical assistant teacher. With a couple years of previous schooling for this position, the student teachers would act like mini professionals. In Baekhyun’s case, he looked less like an expert and more like a scared puppy. Chanyeol thought it was cute, adorable even but there was something about the innocent looking side of this man seemed like an act. There was no way someone can be so perfectly cute like this without being aware of it himself.

 

Chanyeol tapped his foot anxiously on the floor, earning a glare from some of the surrounding students to get him to stop making such an annoying noise. Instead, he opted to resort to bouncing his knee, staring out the window. As much as he wanted to continue to stare at Baekhyun, he didn’t want it to be obvious that he was so taken by the assistant teacher. Sehun was a professional. Every time he would share with Chanyeol the events that had occurred with him and another teacher, he would be taken aback as he dropped absolutely no hints that he was even interested. The only indicator he would ever be able to receive would be the younger boy’s grades. If he had noticed that he was doing poorly, he could only assume that he had a plan in the works.

 

When the class finally ended, all the students fled like they were running from something. Even Sehun didn’t stick around for too long. It was because there were more classes to go to but Chanyeol wasn’t too worried about them. At this point, teachers were pretty much accustomed to older students showing up late, it was a miracle they showed up at all. So when the class emptied, he watched Jongdae tap the assistant teacher on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear and then walk out of the class. What Chanyeol didn’t expect was to be left alone with the older man on the first day or at all really. He half expected Baekhyun to cling to the teacher like a lifeline because this situation was so new to him.

“Excuse me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol started, slinging his backpack onto one of his shoulders as he approached the shorter man at the front of the class. He spun around, turning on his heel and suddenly the sweet, innocent looking face that he had been staring at all morning disappeared and was replaced by an irritated glare as he took a step closer to the student.

“What was that?” the shorter boy’s eyes narrowed, like he was testing Chanyeol but he wasn’t catching on in the slightest.

“I said excuse me, Baekhyun” He repeated.

“It’s Mr. Byun.” The teacher corrected with a heavy sigh, folding his arms across his chest. Chanyeol didn’t even have time to stop himself from laughing, not being able to control himself after hearing his response. It was so obvious that he would not be able to call the teacher by his surname because he was much too close in age for him to see him that way. “Is there something funny?” He raised a brow, voice filled with attitude.

“How old are you?” Chanyeol said without thinking, watching Baekhyun open his mouth in surprise that he was being so forward asking this. As he thought about it for a moment, he realized that it probably wasn’t too odd for him to be asking because he knew that he must have looked too young to be a teacher’s assistant.

“Twenty. Why?”

“Only twenty? But I’m nineteen, you just graduated?” Chanyeol figured as much but he was still shocked at the confirmation.

“Yes, is that all you wanted?” Baekhyun glanced towards the door, like he was silently begging for Jongdae to return so he would not have to deal with this student any longer.

“Not really I-“

“Get to class already.” Baekhyun cut him off, rolling his eyes and waving his hand towards the door so he would get the message to leave him alone. Chanyeol’s eyes widened, nodding quickly as he left the classroom. It was different to see this side of him but at least he knew now that there was more to the older boy than that pretty face of his. In actuality, he knew there was something deeper but there was something about that attitude that drew him in more. Whatever it was, Chanyeol was prepared to find out everything he could about the new assistant teacher even if it meant he had to sacrifice his attendance in his other classes. He was curious, wanting to know everything behind the surface of Byun Baekhyun.


	2. Go For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is posed with a question, but who's willing to take on the challenge?

There was a fire in the new assistant teacher, something that surely drew Chanyeol in when it was meant to do the opposite. The man sure had a bit of attitude, throwing the student through a loop when he saw his features narrow into an annoyed glare. It was already obvious that he was not supposed to call him by his first name, but then again he shouldn’t have even said it out loud. Part of him wished he saw the smaller man in school before he had graduated but he had to have come from somewhere else completely. He knew that the school system in Seoul was huge but he was certain that he had never seen this guy before.

Chanyeol was the kind of guy who knew everyone. Somehow he had connections everywhere, everyone knew his name in the area. Baekhyun wasn’t from around here, his accent should have been indicator enough. The student teacher didn’t say much while he was in the classroom earlier as it was the first day and Mr. Kim only really required him to watch, but he was able to pick up one or two words that were spoken in a different dialect. As a man who knew everyone, he surprisingly could not figure out where he was from just from those few words. In his defense, he totally was not an expert.

As the school day came to a close, he already decided to find out more about the little teacher which was going to begin with a simple online search. It was the last class of the day, finding himself in one of the computer labs. It was a little annoying that none of his close friends were put in this class but there were familiar faces nonetheless. The teacher started going on, talking about what was going to be expected of them for the final semester but Chanyeol was long since focused on what he had to say. Instead, he quickly typed Baekhyun’s name on the search engine as his seat was in the back of the classroom so no one would be able to peek over at him and ask what he was doing without giving him enough time to hide it.

He was aware that this was something he wasn’t supposed to do but it definitely didn’t stop his curious mind from pressing search on the bar once his name was typed completely. Immediately, results came up and they all looked like they were about Baekhyun. It had to have been a rare name, Chanyeol knew that he had only ever met one other ‘Byun’ in his lifetime so compared to the dozens of ‘Parks’ outside his immediate family, the name was like a four leafed clover. Right away, he clicked on images, hoping to find something extremely embarrassing but what he got was totally the opposite. There were dozens of selcas where he looked so perfectly adorable that he almost had to stop himself from gently kissing the screen. Chanyeol didn’t know why his heart seemingly went crazy every time he looked into the assistant teacher’s eyes when he knew that he had to keep his hands off. Dating or even just looking at even a potential teacher was severely frowned upon. If the two of them were to date while he was teaching his class, it may jeopardize the older man’s desired career choice altogether. The whole thing was dangerous enough as it was even though currently it was just one sided. From what he could tell from today, it was going to stay that way.

There was something inside the tall student that made him want to win him over. What if he did something special? What if he won over the teacher’s heart? Chanyeol chewed on his lip pensively, wondering if it was even possible to win over a teacher. Before he could do anything else, he closed out of the web page, standing up from his seat in the back of the class and just walked out. The class was not even close to being over, teaching still talking but Chanyeol was on a mission, already dialing his best friend’s number on his cellphone before the classroom door even had a chance to shut all the way.

The younger boy was already gloating earlier at lunch that he had the last period off, telling Chanyeol that he was going to walk home and see if he could fit in a nice power nap before dance practice. That boy was always at dance practice but if he wasn’t, he was over Chanyeol’s house. If by any chance he wasn’t home or at either place, it was best not to ask. There was no doubt he was going to pick up, despite being in the middle of a nap. Sehun’s ring tone was always loud enough to be heard three houses down the road.

“Hello…?” A tired voice came from the other end, unsurprisingly enough Chanyeol had woken up his friend from his seemingly peaceful slumber. It was something he knew he had to pay for later but now it wasn’t important.

“Tell me I’m stupid.” The older spoke, walking out of the confines of the school building as he tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could dig his keys out of one of his many pockets. That was the thing about being a man who enjoyed hoodies. On top of the four he already had in his pants, the heavy piece of fabric blessed him with two more spaces for things to get lost in if he wasn’t careful. No matter how many pockets he had however, the thing he wanted to find was always in the last one he checked, much like now as he already spent too much time standing in front of his car.

“You’re stupid.” Sehun sighed into the phone, followed by some loud rustling. It was about time this kid got out of bed, he had been sleeping for well over an hour. “Why did you need to wake me up to hear that? If you ask anyone they’d say it.” Chanyeol could only picture the indifferent shrug that would have been paired with that tone of voice, making him pout a little. He knew this was a bad idea to call him, but he really didn’t have anyone else to turn to about things like this.

“Aish, I knew you’d be like this.” He shook his head like Sehun would see him, chuckling to himself because that probably was not the best way to start the conversation. “I need you to talk me out of something.”

“Oh god, what did you get yourself into now?” Sehun’s voice perked up a little from his original, tired and uninterested tone, “Is it as bad as that one time Taemin dared me to steal an evening gown from a department store and try and seduce the bouncer at the club across town?”

“You what!?” Chanyeol gawked in disbelief, “No, no….but you’re giving me details about that when I get there. I want to date the new assistant teacher. You know the one in Mr. Kim’s class, the really short and awkward guy.”

“Too late, I made hyung delete all the photo evidence. He was just mad because I did it instead of failing miserably like he thought would happen.” Sehun mused, “There’s no way that guy is going to like you.”

“Why not!?”

“You lack so much, hyung.” Chanyeol could just sense that his best friend was rolling his eyes which he did not take kindly of it. Even if it didn’t actually happen, he was still mad about the image of Sehun rolling his eyes at him. In any other given moment it would have just been normal, typical Sehun but the older boy was so set on Baekhyun, so determined to get him to be his that he couldn’t really take anything that would tear his confidence down.

“I don’t lack anything.” Chanyeol whined, parking his car in front of the younger boy’s house but staying on the phone with him instead of just turning off his car and speaking to him face to face, “I’m tall, I have a nice smile, I’m funny, I’m sexy, my dick has to be at least-“

“Hyung!” Sehun cut him off frantically, not wanting him to finish the sentence. The last thing he wanted to imagine was his best friend naked and comments like that would only give him….ideas.

“Sorry, but I’m perfect for the guy.”

“You could be.” Sehun’s voice started to get lower, more devious sounding which only through Chanyeol’s brain into a fit. He really liked to think he was as confident as he came off as but the second the words left his mouth the less he believed them.

How could he really know for sure if he was perfect for Baekhyun? What did that even mean? There was just no way to think clearly whenever he had the older boy’s face on his mind which was all day already. Chanyeol knew there were moments when the picture of his face faded, moving down to his soft, smooth looking hands, watching how they once gripped the small half of chalk as he wrote his name on the board for the class to see. Chanyeol shamelessly could tell anyone each and every movement the teacher made, making sure to neatly write every character with as much grace as he could. Actually, the whole thing looked effortless, proving to him and the whole class probably that Byun Baekhyun wasn’t even a real human. There was no way someone could look, sound, and write so perfectly that angels would weep if they got a sight of him for too long. Nonetheless after he completed his name, Chanyeol let his eyes wander further down, entranced by his narrow waist and how it seemed to curve out into his hips. His hips. Chanyeol’s brain short-circuited the moment he let his eyes feast on Baekhyun’s hips. They were really something else, the way his dark jeans rested on them was probably illegal not to mention his ass.

Park Chanyeol was known as one of the politest people when it came to relationships and flirting. Every girl he had been with never complained about him saying or doing anything rude. No one ever saw him as any kind of pervert because publically he just didn’t act like that. For his eyes to get glued to those two, perfectly round cheeks in Baekhyun’s jeans was enough to disregard every other opinion on him in the past. Just the look on his face would have been enough to give it away. It was a good thing he was in the back of the classroom when Mr. Kim asked Baekhyun to reach across the desk and get his reading glasses. The student teacher was bent ever so slightly over the wood for a record of three seconds but in Chanyeol’s mind it was a lifetime. Everything seemed to have stopped when it happened, watching his jacket slid up a little to reveal more of what he had been trying to stop staring at for five minutes. It was just so round, curving so perfectly in his jeans, making Chanyeol want to just stand up and walk out because he really didn’t think that him or the world really deserved to feast their eyes on it like he was just doing.

“but there’s just one problem.” Sehun cut in again, tearing the taller boy from his thoughts and worries about the teacher for a moment, realizing that he had been silent for over two minutes at least. “I want Mr. Byun.”

What.

Come again? 

Chanyeol shook his head, hesitating for a moment before hanging up the phone right there. Still, for a moment he sat in the car but now in the silence as the whole thing came crashing down on him. There was no way his best friend would want to do this to him. Sehun always got what he wanted, no one rejected him. Suddenly, without another thought he got out of the car, storming down the small walkway to the front door of his friend’s house. The boy rarely ever locked his doors so he only had to turn the knob and walk in. Even if he did, he was a master at picking locks like that so he wouldn’t have been safe for much longer. Once he spotted the younger boy, the anger started to well up inside of him.

“You could have any teacher, any teacher in the whole damn school but you want the one that I said I wanted!” Chanyeol growled, knowing that he couldn’t even compete with the younger boy. The guy had much more experience with scoring teachers and boys for that matter so who was he to really compete with the glorious Oh Sehun. Baekhyun looked like he would fall for his charm in a second. Despite the little outburst the two of them had today, he could already picture the teacher fawning over the student, melting over every word that he said. It hurt already, feeling like he was getting rejected before he even made the effort.

“I don’t want to date him, hyung.” Sehun’s face was serious, bored even as he spoke, making it look like he still wasn’t fully awake from his nap, “I just want to sleep with him. It’s not everyday we have a teacher who has an ass almost as nice as mine.” He shrugged indifferently, thinning his lips into a line as he made a face that nearly screamed, ‘What are you going to do about it?’

“That’s the same thing!” Chanyeol surely calmed down a bit from his original outburst but he still sounded a lot angrier than anyone had really heard before. The way his brows were knitted together, so tightly it looked like they would never come apart.

“It’s definitely not the same thing. Hyung is that all a relationship is to you? Sex?” Sehun questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back on the couch, letting the blanket he once was curled up in droop to the floor, unwanted and forgotten, “Seriously after I sleep with him, he’s all yours.”

“You think I’m okay with you trying to have sex with my future husband!?” Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed, speaking quickly without thinking.

“You knew the guy one day and you already want to marry him?”

“Ah….” Chanyeol brought a hand up to his head, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Think, Chanyeol. After a moment of silence, he was finally able to recollect his thoughts in order to speak without being rash and sounding absolutely crazy, “It is a possibility Sehun, that’s why people date in the first place.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Sehun refused to play along to Chanyeol’s little hopeless romantic way of thinking. The young student really wasn’t too fond of dating, ever since things fell out with him and a certain upperclassman, the idea flew right out the window. Ever since it’s been strictly teachers and at one point the principal but he’ll save that story for another day. Even Chanyeol didn’t know about that one.

“Whatever, you know what I mean.” Chanyeol confirmed coolly, feeling the heat of his anger dying down quickly from it’s original spark.

“I guess we’ll just have to see who he likes better.” Sehun raised brow, suggesting a little friendly competition. Only to Chanyeol there was nothing friendly about it. He knew that his friend was willing to pull out all the stops and knew exactly what it took to win over the heart of a teacher, seducing them into doing something so forbidden. All Chanyeol really had on his side was whatever charm he could muster up and the hope that maybe he really was as perfect for Baekhyun as he made himself believe.

“I guess we will.” Chanyeol held a hand out to shake, the younger boy meeting him halfway as their hands connected into a firm grip.

 

* * *

 

“Was your first week really that bad?”

“Yes and no.” Baekhyun confirmed, flagging down the bartended for what felt like the seventeenth time tonight and they had only been at the bar for a half hour. This more or less became a habit for the young teacher as he got further into the internship. It wasn’t something that he really had a habit of doing but Baekhyun was a lot more of a social drinker than he would have liked to admit, especially to any kind of school board. Minseok was really the only one he went out drinking with because he was his best friend. The two had met the final year of high school when the younger boy had him as an assistant teacher. He was only two years older than Baekhyun but he had somehow befriended him while still being a student. The two of them connected after talking before one of the classes, the younger showing up a little early to try and ask the actual teacher a question. Finding that the woman he wanted to see was in fact not coming in that day, he was left with Minseok who was more than happy to help.

 

It was weird at first getting so close to a teacher but he had to remind himself that it was alright if he had no intentions of doing anything inappropriate with him and that he wasn’t officially a teacher. Baekhyun was accepted kindly by the student teacher as he was also aspiring to become the same thing. If only he knew that a year later he would be in that position, he would have asked for more advice. He was thankful they still kept in touch even after the semester ended, exchanging phone numbers after he no longer saw him every afternoon in class.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense Baekhyun.” Minseok rolled his eyes but patted his friend on the back to distract him for a moment as he slid the tumbler glass away from him.

“I was going to drink that!” the young teacher whined, trying to reach for the drink but it was only pulled further away, earning a bitter pout in return.

“That’s the problem.”

“But it’s Friday night.” Baekhyun protested, pout not even faltering. His voice sounded pained, like taking the drink away from the younger boy was actually hurting him. Minseok sighed, feeling bad and giving it back. The older knew what it was like his first week so it was only fair to let him have it.

“If you get too drunk, you’re sleeping behind the bar.”

“Behind the bar is where the alcohol is so I wouldn’t complain.” Baekhyun sing-songed, grinning happily when the drink was returned to him, picking it up in his thin fingers before Minsoek could change his mind about letting him have it. The older’s eyes only widened, knowing that he should stop being surprised about some of the things that came out of his friend’s mouth but sometimes they were just so unexpected that he really couldn’t help it.

“But seriously, tell me about your week in high school again.” He tried again, hoping he would get an answer now that he had his precious alcohol.

“I like teaching and Jongdae is really helpful. I think I’m learning a lot.” Baekhyun stared, taking a sip from his drink. In actuality, it would have been absolutely incorrect to call what he just did a sip. He nearly downed half of the contents in one huge gulp.

“…But?” Minseok tried to push out more details. Honestly, he was one of the best at getting people to spill any kind of dirt they had so this wasn’t too difficult on his part.

“But some of the kids are downright rude.” He scoffed, watching the older man only nod. “Like there are these two guys who sit in the back of the class and I swear they do not know how to shut up. I mean Junmyeon was right when he said that this was a difficult class but some of these students are really asking me to punch them in the face or something!” Baekhyun stopped, finishing his drink before slamming the tumbler down on the wood bar, “There is this other guy who I don’t think I have ever seen awake. I feel so bad for Jongdae, if I had to teach that class on my own I would never be able to keep my cool!” He continued to rant, opening his mouth to go on some more until his phone started vibrating.

“You should pick it up.” Minseok offered, hoping that his friend would calm down a little. He didn’t know just how high strung the young teacher had become after only one week of only being an assistant. In that position, he was barely given any of the responsibilities of being a real teacher but maybe he was just overthinking it a little.

“Too late, it went to voicemail.” Baekhyun said curtly, reaching over to the glass in front of Minseok and drinking his as well. The older knew at this point it was useless to protest, especially when it looked like he was on the verge of actually ripping someone’s head off.

“Well, look at it this way,” Minseok started, folding his hands on the bar in front of him, earning a smile of apology from the bartender who had seen the brunette swipe his apple martini, “The second week is always the worst.”

“It gets worse!?” Baekhyun almost spat his friend’s drink in his face, holding his hand up to cover his mouth as he forced himself to swallow the contents.  

“Yes and no.” Minseok repeated, smirking slightly before clearing his throat, “The first week, you’re new and they treat you with as much respect as they can muster- stop it!” He scolded Baekhyun when he watched the younger boy open his mouth to protest. The pout returned to his face quickly but he knew better than to go against what Minseok said, “The second week, the kid gloves are off and you will have no idea how to handle it. By the third week you should be used to all the outbursts and antics so you’ll be fine.”

“But what if I-“

“Oh, and I know you’ll get this because I most certainly did. If you think any of the students are hitting on you, don’t give them the attention.” Minseok took a deep breath, “I know you have attitude so don’t be afraid to unleash it a little. And I say a little because if you let all of it out you’ll absolutely get fired, capiche?”

“What makes you think that? It’s an all boy’s school hyung.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, toying with the narrow neck of the glass in front of him.

“Boys are shameless sometimes, a little too straightforward.” Minseok shook his head like he was speaking from experience. “Just be careful, I can see you being a great teacher and I don’t want any of those crappy students ruining it for you.”

“Actually there was this one student….” Baekhyun recalled the first day, when those two he was complaining about earlier made fun of him right off the bat. He couldn’t help but be frustrated with them, but as the week went on, the less he heard from them aside from what was apparently their usual antics. They never said anything rude towards Baekhyun again after that, just joking around together and passing notes back and forth.

“One student what? Don’t tell me it’s already started….” Minseok had a bad feeling about whichever student he was about to mention, knowing that a pretty face like Baekhyun’s would definitely not go unnoticed.

“I gave him attitude already. He was rude to me on the first day and after class he only called me by my first name.” Baekhyun pictured the boy, remembering that he had mentioned that he was less than a year younger than him which made him feel awkward about being a teacher. It was odd to be so young, teaching students that were just about his age but that’s what he had to get over if he wanted to graduate. It didn’t matter that this tall, big eared, deep voiced student was almost his age, he had to learn to address him properly.

“That’s just being unruly, if he was flirting with you then he would have at least tried to be nice, you know, accept your wishes and all that.” To that, Baekhyun only nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, once Baekhyun was dropped off at home by a kind taxi driver, he was more than ready to just collapse on the bed and go to sleep. As he walked through the kitchen towards the hallway of his simple apartment, he noticed the small red light flashing on his home phone, letting him know that he had a voicemail that he had yet to listen to. Was it the same person who called his cellphone at the bar?

 

Bakehyun sighed, knowing that the little red light would bother and pester him if he left it alone although sleeping in the other room would shield him from the sight of it anyway. Pressing the playback button on the phone, it beeped loudly, electronic voice telling him that he had one new voicemail before playing it for him to hear.

 

“H-Hey Baekhyun?” The voice on the other end spoke. It was only vaguely recognizable, mostly because he was a little tipsy still and it was nearing two in the morning but it was familiar nonetheless. “It’s Jongdae.” Okay, identity confirmed, “I can try calling you again in the morning, I want to actually speak to you so I know it’s okay with you but....An emergency came up and I really have to leave town for a while so would you mind, uh….would you mind taking over the class until I get back?” Baekhyun’s mouth hung open, not knowing if it was the amount of alcohol in his system that was making him hear things or if he actually said what he thought he said. Take over the class? Like teaching alone? In front of all those students a year or two younger than him? The student teacher was at a loss for words, getting totally flustered that he missed the rest of the message. He chose to replay it, hearing the same thing over again but it still was shocking to him.

“Call me back in the morning or whenever you get this so we can meet and go over it quickly, it would really mean a lot, especially to Junmyeon.”

The recording finally ended, leaving Baekhyun in the silence suddenly not feeling so tired anymore.


End file.
